This invention relates generally to platforms for support, and more particularly to a horizontal platform for supporting a person while working in the engine compartment of a vehicle such as a truck.
Working in the engine compartment of trucks, especially large trucks, is inconvenient due to the height of the compartment above the ground, which often necessitates either standing on the front bumper of the truck or, alternatively, using a ladder or stool. However, both of these alternatives are unsatisfactory, the first because it is unsafe and inefficient, and the second because it requires the use of a bulky piece of equipment which is typically not available when needed.